A Sharp Silver Hook
by JuniperHen
Summary: Aurora Bancroft is the new security guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. She thinks the animatronics are going to kill her, but she is wrong. Good friendships form, and Aurora is the happiest she's ever been. But there is an incident, and Foxy will never forgive himself.
1. Trouble At Sea

Aurora Bancroft, age 21, was the newest employee at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and she was just about to start her first day as the nighttime security guard. She had no idea why so many people had backed out of this job. Mike Schmidt, her best friend and the last person to do the job, had warned her not to do it. He strangely refused to tell her why he had quit. She arrived at the door of the building and reached out to pull the door open, but hesitated. She remembered what Mike had said to her the day before:

" _The shift is unbearable! I almost went insane!"_

Aurora thought about the words for a minute. After convincing herself that Mike was just exaggerating, she dismissed his opinion and opened the doors. All three of the animatronic characters were on stage.

"Heh. They're kinda cute," she said to herself. "I have no idea why Mike is so terrified by them."

She started to walk to her office, but she stopped abruptly and glanced back at the animatronics again. She moved a few steps, still watching them closely. She could have sworn she saw Bonnie's eyes following her as she moved, but she dismissed the idea with a shrug. She couldn't go crazy. Not on her first night.

"It's probably all in my head," she muttered. She sat down in a chair and examined her surroundings. The office was a nice place. It wasn't too big, it wasn't too small, and everything was easy to get to.

Then the phone rang.

"Oh, how nice! Someone left a message for me." Aurora smiled. But as she listened to the guy on the phone talk, her smile quickly turned into a horrified expression. The animatronics were going to try to forcibly stuff her into a Freddy Fazbear suit?! She could die?! _This_ was why Mike was terrified by this job. Aurora looked through the security cameras in a panic. Chica was missing. Chica wasn't in the dining room, she wasn't in the restrooms, she wasn't in the kitchen, and she wasn't in the halls. Where could she be?

Realizing there was only one place Chica could be, Aurora turned on the door light to her right. The flashing lights revealed a huge animatronic chicken. She shut the door, startled. She sighed with relief and checked the camera. All of the animatronics were gone. She turned on the door light again. Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were all at the door to Aurora's right. She growled in frustration.

"Stop using up all of my power!" she shouted.

She looked at camera 1C, Pirate's Cove. The curtain was supposed to be closed, but it was wide open, and the sign that said " _Sorry, Out Of Order"_ now said " _IT'S ME"_.

"Oh no!"

Aurora tried to close the door, but Foxy charged in and tackled her. Her head slammed against the floor and she was knocked out.


	2. Buried Treasure

When Aurora woke up, she knew she was either dead or in a Freddy suit. Wherever she was, she definitely wasn't in her office.

"Ahoy, lassie!" said a voice. It had an exceedingly strong pirate accent.

"Stay away! I don't want to die!" screamed Aurora. She hid her face in her hands and broke into a fit of hysterical sobs. "P-P-Please d-don't kill m-me!"

"Kill ye? Why would I do that?" said the voice.

Aurora slowly looked up. She recognized her location as Pirate's Cove. She also saw Foxy sitting right in front of her with an outstretched hand. She screamed.

"You still talk?!" she exclaimed.

"Don't be frightened. Ye're not in any danger," said Foxy.

"Are you sure?" asked Aurora, uncertain of whether she could trust the animatronic fox or not.

"Nobody here is gonna hurt ye," said Foxy.

Aurora hesitated to take his hand. "Aren't you going to stuff me into an empty animatronic costume?"

"Blimey! Where did ye get that idea?" said Foxy.

"Phone Guy told me you thought I was an endoskeleton without a costume," she said.

"Who be this 'Phone Guy' ye speak of?" asked Foxy.

"Someone left me a message. He didn't mention his name, so I decided to call him Phone Guy," said Aurora. "He was creepy. He told me you and your friends were going to kill me."

"If me hearties and I had intentions to kill ye, we would have done it already. But that still would have been a crazy thing to do," said Foxy. "I apologize. We didn't mean to scare ye. All we wanted to do was to say hi and meet ye."

"So it's not my last day on Earth?" said Aurora.

"Of course not!" said Foxy. Aurora finally took his hand.

"I'm glad," she said with a smile.

Foxy stared at her strangely for a while.

"Something about ye seems awfully familiar. What's yer name?" he asked.

"Aurora Bancroft," she said.

Images of a young girl with brown hair and pale eyes flooded Foxy's mind.

"Wait! I remember ye! I met ye when ye were a little lass," said Foxy.

"You actually remember? That was, like, 15 years ago," said Aurora.

"Aye, I remember. Ye're different from the last time I saw ye. Ye dyed yer hair," said Foxy, delicately running his paw through her curly blue hair. "Ye've grown so much, Aurora."

"I just graduated college," said Aurora. She examined his body. "You could use some repairs. I'll bring my tools when I come back tomorrow. I can fix you if you'd like."

"Ye would do that for me?" said Foxy.

Aurora nodded. Foxy was filled with joy. He had been sitting behind that curtain since the bite of '87. For 15 years, he had been longing to interact with a human. Foxy had been waiting for a miracle since he had broken, and this had been the thing he was waiting for. He lunged forward and hugged her.

"Thank ye," said Foxy.

Aurora gave him a sweet look. "Your body may be broken, but it still has treasure buried inside. That treasure is you. You are a wonderful person. Never forget that."


	3. A Pirate's Lament

The next day, Aurora arrived to the pizzeria early. Very early. She came at 11:50 AM, unlike her usual schedule where she would come at 11:50 PM for the night shift. She went to Pirate's Cove immediately, trying not to even look at the other animatronics. Foxy was the only one she knew for sure was friendly. She opened the curtains.

"Hi, Foxy!" she said.

Foxy slowly turned his head.

"Aurora! What're ye doin' here so early, lassie?" asked Foxy.

"I've come here to repair you," said Aurora.

"This early? Ye need to rest up for your shift tonight," said Foxy.

Aurora started to fix him.

"I want to be in my office during my shift. My office is safe, and I'm not going to be out of it while Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica are walking around. They are going to be my doom," said Aurora.

"The man on the phone be lyin' to ye. Me friends are not gonna do ye any harm," said Foxy.

"If that's the case, why do they stare into the cameras like they want to eat my soul?" asked Aurora.

"They can get a little excited sometimes," said Foxy.

"Foxy," Aurora stopped her work and stared into his eyes, making him slightly nervous. "Why did you jump on me last night?"

Foxy stayed silent for a long time.

"Ye reminded me of something. Something from 1987." Foxy sounded sad when he said this. "I got so curious about why ye reminded me of it I got a bit jumpy."

"The bite of '87?" asked Aurora. Foxy nodded. "What was the bite of '87?"

Foxy was shocked. She didn't remember.

"Ye don't remember?" said Foxy. "Ye were there when it happened."

"Really?" said Aurora. "I must have forgotten. Was it sad?"

"Aye. It be a tragic tale," said Foxy. "Are ye sure ye want to know?"

"I'm sure, Foxy," said Aurora.

"I malfunctioned in the middle of me show," said Foxy. "Bit a child's frontal lobe off."

Aurora gasped. "Did the kid die?"

"She's alive, but her brain be damaged," said Foxy.

"Who was it?" asked Aurora.

"Ye don't want to know that, lassie," said Foxy.

"Oh…okay," said Aurora, confused.

Aurora wanted to know more. Ever since she was seriously injured as a child, she had suffered from frequent memory loss.

An hour later, Aurora finished fixing her new friend.

"There," said Aurora. "Good as new."

"This be wonderful!" said Foxy, admiring himself. He felt new, and he looked like he had just been built. He hadn't been like this in years.

"I'm glad you like it." Aurora checked her watch. "I have to go. Bye!"

Once Aurora had left, Foxy sat down in a corner and sighed. He was staring at a picture of a happy young girl. There were tears forming in his eyes.

"I didn't mean to bite ye, Aurora. Please forgive me."


	4. Meeting The Crew

When Aurora returned to her office for her shift, she saw a tear stained note on her desk.

 _I'm sorry._

 _-Foxy_

"What is he sorry for?" Aurora thought aloud. "I should go and ask him."

But asking him would mean leaving the office. Was it that important? Aurora decided that it was and bravely walked out of the office. Unfortunately, her confidence shattered shortly after she left. Halfway to Pirate's Cove, Bonnie came into the hall out of nowhere and blocked Aurora's path.

The moment she saw Bonnie's glowing, purple eyes, her heart started pounding. She was scared. She wasn't scared because of Phone Guy's messages. She didn't believe him because she trusted Foxy. The animatronics were just creepy.

Aurora screamed and ran as fast as she could in the other direction, only to run into something. Something made of metal. Aurora looked up to see Chica smiling down at her. She was trapped in the hall, and there was no way to escape. She burst into tears and started trembling in fear.

"Don't hurt me!" she sobbed.

"It's okay," said a mysterious, echoing voice behind Chica. Chica stepped aside and a large bear came forward. It was Freddy.

"Help," Aurora said, desperate.

Freddy smiled, held out his hand, and started playing the Toreador March to calm her, which only scared her.

"FOXY!"

Foxy charged in like a bullet.

"What's wrong, lass? What happened?" said Foxy.

Aurora leaped on Foxy and clung onto him like a child. Foxy scanned his surroundings and realized his friends were there.

"Oh, I see what happened," said Foxy. He softly stroked her head to reassure her. "It be alright, Aurora. They're friendly, I promise."

Foxy gestured for the other animatronics to give her a little more space.

"We're sorry for scaring you," said Bonnie.

Aurora just stared at their eyes. They had no person in them. they were just blank, zombie eyes. Foxy's eyes were the only ones that looked…human.

"It's been so long since we've last seen you!" Bonnie continued. "I love what you've done to your hair, Aurora."

"How do you know me?" she asked.

"She don't remember nothin', Bonnie," said Foxy. His pirate accent vanished and his tone became solemn. "She's better off not knowing yet."

The animatronics gave him an understanding look. It was going to be a long story to tell.


	5. Forging Bountiful Bonds

About an hour after the incident in the hallway, Aurora had settled down a bit. Bonnie had set up a comfortable place for her to sit, Chica had made her a cup of warm cocoa, and Freddy had begun socializing with her, formally introducing the rest of the animatronics to her and talking with her to make her feel more welcome. Foxy was gloomily sulking in the corner, away from all the activity. Aurora's return to him had been a miracle…and a painful reminder of the past. Her lack of memory had come as a result of the bite, something she had not yet been told about. Foxy was certain that if somebody was to tell her, he was, but not yet. He could still get in a few more precious days with her; she had always been his favorite child throughout his years of performance. Even if she would hate him in the end, it was worth it. To have her back was an absolute miracle. He had assumed that she had died from that bite, and he was shocked when he saw her, the sight of her confirming that she had survived. Foxy wiped a few tears from his eyes. Now that he was with her again, he realized how much he had been needing her all these years. But she was here now. Aurora Bancroft, his best friend…

"It wasn't my fault," he quietly reassured himself, voice cracking a bit. "And she's still alive…and happy…and forgetful…"

Foxy curled up on the floor, burying his head in his knees as he wept, remaining unnoticed by all.


End file.
